Sonic Epilogue
by ThaRebelHunter
Summary: Sonic goes on a mission to defeat Snively, but gets captured instead. When his friends rescue him, he's different! Now, Tails, Sally, and all the other Freedom Fighters have find a way to save Sonic...one way or another.
1. Prologue

**Note: I do not own Sonic, Sega does. I got my inspiration for this story from LovesAnimations1998 on FanFiction, the comic and the YouTube video. Thank you so much! Please read the whole story, not just the prologue.**

It was the year 3238, and the Knothole Freedom Fighters were still at war with the man leading the army of Robotropolis, Snively. Snively was determined to take down the Great Forest and expand Robotropolis. But the Freedom Fighters wouldn't give in. This is a story about a young, two tailed fox who had to make the hardest decision of his life, a girl who almost lost hope, and a hero, who fell, being forced to do something that he never wanted to do. This is the tale of

**Sonic: Epilogue**


	2. Chapter 1: Can't Let Go

Chapter 1: Can't Let Go

Tails sat in his room, thinking about what had happened. He held his head, as if he had a headache, and as if that would stop the memories of what happened come flowing back. Of what he did. He tried to stop them, but, once again, tears started to roll down his cheeks. There was a knock on the door and a voice called "Tails, you there?"

"GO AWAY!" Tails yelled at the door

It opened, and in came Ash, the wolf. He took one look at the shivering, sobbing Tails, and sighed. "Tails, you haven't come out of your house for 2 months. Everyone has been worried sick. Especially Sally. Some thought you had died" Ash said. He sat next to Tails and put his arm around him.

"It's all my fault, Ash" Tails sobbed. "It's all my fault"

"It's okay, Tails" Ash said, trying to comfort the young fox. "It's not all your fault. You had to do what, what you had to do".

"BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" Tails cried. He jumped to his feet and started throwing things off his shelves. Ash stared at Tails, in shock.

"Tails, you need to move on" Ash said. "That's what he would have wanted. You just need to let him go and-"

"Move on?" Tails interrupted. He turned around and started shouting at the wolf. "**MOVE ON!? HOW CAN I MOVE ON AND LET IT GO?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU WERN'T THE ONE HOLDING THE KNIFE! YOU WERN'T THE ONE WHO HAD TO DO IT! HE WAS MY BROTHER ASH! MY BROTHER! AND I'M THE ONE WHO HAD TO END IT FOR HIM!**" His voice broke on the last word. He threw himself onto the bed, and lied there, shaking. Ash walked over to where a picture had fallen of a shelf. It was a picture of Tails, and his brother, Sonic. The glass had smashed.

Ash walked over to Tails, sat down, and asked "I'm sorry, Tails. Really, I am. I can understand your pain, of having to kill your own brother, because of what he was doing. But you wouldn't mind answering this question for me? How did Sonic die?

Tails sat up and wiped his eyes, which were bloodshot. "I don't want to talk about it. It hurts too much to even remember his face".

"Come on" Ash insisted. "All I saw was you flying back with his body in your hands, and then you burying him. I want to know the details".

Tails looked him in the face, and could tell that Ash really wanted to know. "Fine, I'll tell you. But only once. It started around two weeks after Sonics birthday..."


	3. Chapter 2: Past Beginning

Chapter 2: Past Beginning

Sonic was out for his morning run. That was him running through the forest 5 times. Sonic thought of Tails, his younger brother. He hadn't come out of his house after Sonics birthday. He zipped over there and knocked on the door. Someone called "Coming!" Sonic smiled as the door opened and there stood his younger brother. Tails gave him a quick smile, then ran right back to where he was making more creations. Sonic walked in...and saw a bunch of new equipment and gadgets Tails had made.

"Tails come on man!" Sonic said, exasperated. "You've been in here for 2 weeks, making inventions none stop. Take a break, bro. Want a chilidog?" Tails stopped working on his inventions long enough to look Sonic in the face.

"I can't stop Sonic. I can't stand the fact the Snively has been running through the forest turning everyone into robots or hybrids. And then making the whole forest into Robotropolis. This is Sally and the other Freedom Fighters home. I can't just stand back and let Snively win". He went right back to his inventions. Sonic sighed.

"Tails, you know not all these inventions are going to stop Snively" Sonic said. Tails finally put his tools down and finally talked to Sonic face to face.

"I know, Sonic. That's also why we have you and the other Freedom Fighters. I just want to make something for any situation. We never know what Snively will plan next. Remember when we got caught of guard by the new hybrids Snively made last time? I don't want that to happened again. Do you get it?" Sonic smiled at Tails.

"Alright, I hear you. Look, I've got to go talk to Sally about something. If you're looking for me, you'll always know where I am". He tapped his left ear to indicate the tracker Tails had given Sonic, when Tails was first adopted by him.

"What are you going to talk about?" Tails asked. Sonic started to look uncomfortable.

"Well...you know...what's next...and...stuff" Sonic stuttered, trying to think of something so Tails wouldn't know where he was really going.

"Alright, but please be careful" Tails said. Sonic replied with a smile, thumbs up, and a wink. Then he bolted out the door. Tails watched him go, having this weird feeling that this would be one of the last times he would see Sonic.

Sonic and Sally always tracked each other through GPSs every since they started dating. Sonic made to where Sally was in about half a minute. When he screeched to a halt, she was still looking though the rubble of a previous battle with Snively.

"Anything?" Sonic asked. "Not yet, just some wiring, bolts, destroyed robots from homing attacks" she replied, with a wink at Sonic.

"Hold on..." Sonic said. "What's that?"

Sally pulled out a piece of paper, skimmed through it, and gave it to Sonic.

"They look like codes for something, but I'm not sure what". Sonic took a look at the codes, and figured out what they were.

"Sally, I think you just found codes on how to destroy Robotropolis" Sonic said, with a grin. "It's faded, but you can see a drawing of somewhere in Robotropolis. Maybe underground. You're awesome! Great job!" Sally, with glee, jumped into Sonics arms.

"Thank you. You're someone who really appreciates me. I guess that's one reason why I love you so much". Sonic smiled.

"Let's go tell Tails. He's been so busy making inventions and machines lately, that cracking codes will be a wish come true for him". Both Sonic and Sally took off for Tails house, not knowing that finding these codes, was going to make everything a lot more difficult for them.


	4. Chapter 3: The Risk

Chapter 3: The Risk

Sonic and Sally weren't polite enough to knock on Tails door. They shoved it open and barged right in. Before they could take another step, a ray beam flew past Sonic. Tails stood there, a ray gun in his hand, his face, terrified.

"Holy crap guys!" he yelled, obviously startled. "Don't come flying in and breaking down my door! I thought you were hybrids coming to steal my inventions and make me a robot! What's the rush!?"

Sonic dragged Tails into his lab and handed him the codes. Tails grabbed the list from Sonics hand, very annoyed. At first he was confused, but when he saw the drawing of Robotropolis, and understood what they were, he threw himself onto Sonic.

"You are the best, Sonic!" Tails cried, completely forgetting what happened a minute ago. "Thank you so much! It's like my wish come true! It's like my Christmas present! You're the best brother ever!" Tails continued to hug Sonic, 'till Sonic could barely breathe.

"Okay, buddy. You're welcome. Now can you please get off me!?" Tails removed himself from Sonic so he could get up. "And thank Sally. She was the one who found them". Sally shook her head.

"Actually, Sonic, you're the one who pointed them out to me. I pulled them out. And you figured out what they were. All the credit goes to you". Tails wasn't paying attention to either of them. He was already studying the codes. His computer was analyzing them when Sonic and Sally came over. The results came up, and Tails explained.

"These codes don't really tell us how to destroy Robotropolis. They just tell me where to find the ones that will actually tell us that. The codes we're looking for will be in a database somewhere on the east side of an abandoned factory. But it's heavily guarded. It would be quite hard to get in. Unless..." Tails started to trail off.

"Unless, we set off a distraction, to lure them away" Sonic finished. Sally and Tails knew what Sonic was going to say right before he did. "Alright then, it's official. I'll lure away the robots, Sally gives out more information about the codes from our base, and Tails hacks the database. Agreed?" He looked at Sally and Tails. Tails was starting to get the feeling he had before that he wasn't going to see Sonic again after today. He had to express his concerns so he said, "But Sonic, what if Snively guesses that we're going to go there, and finds a way to capture you, or worse...kill you?" Sonic walked over to Tails and put a hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, Tails felt like the little fox he was when Sonic first adopted him.

"Tails, you need to trust me on this one. You said you had something for every situation. I'm guessing you have something for hacking into databases?" Tails nodded, pointed to a head set with a green lens attached. "Perfect. But before I do this, I just need to know this. Do you trust me Tails? Because if you don't, we won't do this. But Snively might get one step closer to making the whole forest Robotropolis. Besides, I've got speed on my side. He can throw every robot and hybrids he's got at me, but I'll be fine. So, do you trust me?" Tails feeling got worse, but he knew what he had to do.

"I trust you Sonic. I know you can do this" he said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Sonic shouted. One hour later, Tails and Sonic were hiding behind a wall, looking out at the robot patrolling up and down the hallways.

"Looks like they're expecting a party" Sonic remarked with a grin. "Ready?" he called into his mic. to Sally. "Ready!" she replied. Both Sonic and Tails ran for their destinations. Before they lost each other completely, Tails called "Sonic...please...be careful". Sonic replied with a smile, thumbs up, and a wink. And then he was gone. And Tails feeling was stronger than ever.


	5. Chapter 4: Hack and Distract

Chapter 4: Hack and Distract

Tails got into the database easily. He turned on his eye piece and started scanning the plans and codes. One thing was for sure. Snively had been working a lot since Sonic and the Freedom Fighters had last fought him. There were blueprints for robots, and machines, and everything else. Meanwhile, Sonic was busy running through the factory, destroying robots in the process.

"Yo, Tails! How you working out?" Sonic asked through his ear piece.

"I've hacked into Sniv's main code directory. Still looking for the instructions on how to destroy Robotropolis. Can you keep the robots away from me for a bit longer?" Tails called back. "Easily, no problem. But what about the other data about the robots and hybrids? It might help" Sonic asked, while jumping from building to building. "It might help. I'll copy what I can" Tails said, while scanning another part of the database. "Let's see, some new hybrids, sequence for a good number of blueprints, and...uh" Tails stuttered, at the sight of what looked like a female model. "What, what do you see?" Sonic asked. "Uhhh, nothing, nothing. Just a variety of secrets" Tails invented, still disturbed about what he had seen.

Sonic started sliding down a building, while calling to Tails, "In a minute, several bombs will go off near the north side of the factory. It should buy you more time"

"Thanks" Tails replied, happy how Sonic used the bombs Tails had made himself for this operation. "Watch out for some new hybrids. It says here that they-". Tails was cut off by the sounds of alarms blaring.

"Too late, buddy!" Sonic shouted, as the speakers roared "Hedgehog Alert! Hedgehog Alert! All units to PRIORITY ONE!" "Looks like Sniv's got a new pack of dogs here!" Tails started to worry about Sonic as the feeling made his stomach tighten. "Hang tight!" Tails called. "I'll be there as soon as I-". "NO!" Sonic shouted into the earpiece, making Tails jump. "The codes are more important! Keep hacking! I'll deal with these guys!" Sonic started to power up his speed as he said, in a cocky tone "Time to see how hybrid these baseballs with legs are!"

"What's happening Sonic?" Sally called, really worried.

"Well, I set off an alarm, Tails still hasn't found the file, and Snively is probably pissed as hell" Sonic said with a smile, as the robots trying to shoot him, missed, and hit each other. Suddenly, lasers were raining down on Sonic. Little, green, flying machines were chasing Sonic, somehow keeping up with him. "New Arial hybrids too? Snively's been busy", Sonic thought. Tails could hear the shootings and the explosions. "You okay out there, Sonic?" he called, concern, very clearly showed in his voice.

"More or less, you were right about the hybrids though-". He was cut off by the hybrids shooting at his feet. "Hey! Watch were you point that!" he yelled as he dived and span out of the way. Tails started to freak out, because it was taking so long for him to find the codes. "C'mon codes! Where are you hiding? I'll be there soon, I promise, Sonic" Tails thought.

Sonic was sliding through pathway after pathway. "Geez, how did these bots get so fast" he thought, while zooming through another building. "But not fast enough! Hurry up, Tails". Sonic knew he was probably being watched by Snively, but he didn't know what he was going to do next.


	6. Chapter 5: Caught to Change

**Hello viewers,**

**Sorry if these take a while from now on. I need to think of ideas and stuff. I'm just starting FanFiction. My main stories will be about Sonic, but I might make a story about another game now and then. If you have an idea for a story, leave a review, and I just might make it. And you will be in the credits for that story.**

**Thanks to LovesAnimation1998 and SonicHedgehog7 for the support they're giving me for this project. And thanks to the viewers for reading. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Caught to Change

Snively was busy watching Sonic from his control room. What wasn't pleasing for him was that Sonic wasn't being shot down.

"Curse that hedgehog!" he yelled, banging his fist against his chair. "He's out-running my new hybrids! How does he keep doing that?!" He got up, and started to pace around. Sonic had been causing him trouble ever since Robotnik had fallen, and Snively had taken over his plan. He finally stopped and looked towards the screen, his fingers together.

"It's about time I got rid of the Freedom Fighters" he said to himself. "But first..." he continued, a brilliant idea forming in his head. "I need to take care of this **RODENT **once and for all. I've my hybrids aren't fast enough to catch him, I'll just slow him down" he finished, an evil smile curling his face. Just as Sonic turned another corner, he pressed a big green button. Light green goo flowed onto the pathway, right in front of Sonic. Sonic didn't realize it was there until he was in it. Sonic slid right down, and cut his knee on a piece of metal, sticking out of the ground. "Crap!" he yelled. "This is megamuck! I can't get out! AAAAAAAGH!" he yelled, as the pain from his knee intensified. The cut was flowing with blood. Around the same time, Tails found something.

"Are you alright out there, Sonic?" he called, while hacking super fast.

"Just-ugh- keep looking for the codes" Sonic called back, while his leg was going numb from the pain. Suddenly, Tails found something that made him smile.

"1-2-2-1... YES!" Tails yelled with glee. "I found the codes! What's going on Sonic?" he called as the codes were almost done downloading. Sonic was being tied up by a robot at that moment. "Don't worry about me, Tails. Just get out of here!" he called, while a ship lowered near him, and a spotlight fell onto him. Tails suddenly realized that Sonic was in trouble.

"I'm not leaving you Sonic! I'm coming to you!" he called, grabbing his laptop, with the codes, and running out the door. "No, Tails" Sonic said, desperate to get his friend out. "Just leave me..." He was cut off from the robot taking the ear piece from Sonic.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Snively called from his plane, mockingly. Tails was reaching where Sonic was, through the watch. "I'm coming Sonic!" thought, as he ran with all his might. But when Tails arrived, Sonic wasn't there. The only thing he saw was a pool of blood, in a river of green goo. Tails feel to his knees, right in front of the megamuck.

"**NOO! I'M TOO LATE! SONIC...WHY AM I ALWAYS TOO DAMM SLOW!?"** Tails cried to himself.

_Later, somewhere unknown_

***Play the song "In The End" by Linkin Park***

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up in a cell with my arms chained to the wall. I felt groggy. The door opened, and in came Snively. He was smiling, and then said in a cocky tone "Aww, it's a rodent in a trap where he belongs". I just stared him down and replied "What do you want, Snively? You won't get any info from me" and spat in his face. Snively wiped my spit away, and said "It's not info I want. It's something else". He took out a syringe with a blood red liquid inside. "What is that?" I said, letting a little bit of my fear into my voice. "You'll see" Snively said, before plugging it into my neck.

**End of POV**

Sonic screamed out from the pain. A robot came in and unchained him. Sonic didn't try to run; he just fell to his knees. His whole body was on fire. The grabbed his head as the pain spread all the way through his body.

"Man, whatever Sniv put into that formula...I'm starting to feel it" Sonic thought, as his vision began to blur. He started having visions of his friends; when he adopted Tails, his and Sally's first kiss, defeating Robotnik for good. Then they started to dim, like they were leaving his body.

_Meanwhile, back where Tails was_

"Where's Sonic?!" Sally cried, holding onto Tails, begging him to know where. Tails had just come back to his house, without Sonic. When Sally saw this, she knew something was wrong. "Please, Tails, tell me you know where Sonic is! He can't...he didn't...please Tails".

"I'm sorry, Sally. I was too late" Tails replied, feeling awful about the response. "He told me the codes were more important, so he wouldn't let me help until he was gone. I got them, but...he just..." Tails couldn't finish. Sally fell into Tails arms, and sobbed. "No, no, it can't be...no..." she was crying to hard. Tails held her, thinking of Sonic, wishing that he was faster, just a bit, so he reached Sonic in time. He didn't know what Snively was doing to Sonic. He also didn't know what was coming next.

**This is the longest Chapter for this story I have written so far. The fight may be longer. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and I while be uploading the next soon.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Rescue

**Hey viewers,**

**From now on, the chapters are going to take some time. I need to go through what I've written, edit it, and make it sound great. So I promise you, I'm going to try to make the rest of the story amazing.**

**ThaRebelHunter**

Chapter 6: The Rescue

Sally had fallen asleep in Tails arms. She was worn out from crying the whole night. Tails stayed awake, looking out at the moon, thinking about his brother. The sight of the full moon high in the sky, reminded Tails of when he made his first invention for Sonic.

_Flashback, to before the Freedom Fighters_

Sonic walked in, to find Tails tinkering with something. "Hey, buddy." Sonic said, walking up to Tails. "You've been really busy lately. Want a chilidog?" Tails turn around. "Is that all you eat? Chilidogs?" "Pretty much. Hey, what's that?" Sonic asked, pointing to Tails hand. Tails handed a small, grey, metal sphere. "It's for you" Tails said, smiling at Sonic. "It's a miniature tracker. Since you took me in, I though someday I'll return the favor. This is how I'll find you" the little fox said, proudly. Sonic ruffled Tails hair.

"It's brilliant" he said, putting it behind his left ear. "But, that's what I expect from my little brother" he said. Tails started to blush. Next thing he knew, Sonic was on top of him. "I think someone needs to be tickled" he said. Before Tails could stop him, Sonic was tickling his stomach, while Tails was laughing his head off, trying to push him off.

_End of Flashback._

_Next Day_

Tails and Sally were running from building to building in Robotropolis. The tracker on Sonic said he was somewhere here. Tails knew Snively would bring him to the heart of his schemes. But what disturbed him was that it seemed sneaking through the place was a little too easy. Usually, there are robots and hybrids patrolling everywhere. But all they had seen so far were a couple of robots here and there. And when Tails sneezed very loudly, the guard didn't even turn. It was really weird. But Tails pushed that feeling aside. He was here for Sonic. And if it was easy for him to find him, then that is great.

"Found it" Sally called to Tails. The building was a huge triangular prism. This was one of the main buildings that Snively worked in. In here however, it was guarded well. But Tails knew it was going to be like that. He pulled a chord from his backpack, and threw it in a spinning motion around the guards. Before the robots knew what had happened, the chord flew in really tight. A few seconds later, they were cut in half, as the chord snapped together. Tails retrieved it, and followed Sally who was already ahead of him.

_Meanwhile, where Snively was, watching_

"Funny, how there trying so hard to save their friend. They don't know what's coming. Get into position!" he yelled at someone in the shadows behind him. The person was on one knee, bowing to Snively. He stood up, and left, but not before flashing an evil grin.

_Back to Tails and Sally_

Sally and Tails had just run into a room full of robots, and were kicking butt. Sally, who had been leading the Freedom Fighters, knew how to beat and dismantle a robot like the back of her hand. Tails had learned to fight pretty well from Sonic, which was another thing that made him a great brother. Tails was fighting the air hybrids. He had attached blades to his tails, which he had made himself. Once all the hybrids were down, Tails and Sally moved on to the next room. There they sneaked around for a bit, until they found the place where Sonic supposedly was. There were two hybrids blocking a door. Tails and Sally flew in, and knocked them out for they could even raise their guns. Tails hacked the lock, and the door opened. Both gasped.

Sonic looked like he had taken quite a beating. His was on the ground, his hands tied behind his back. He had bruises and scratches all over his body. He had his eyes closed, but he was awake. It seemed he was in too much pain to open them.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled, running to him. "Tails..." Sonic whispered, really quite.

**Tails POV**

I heard sirens, but I didn't care. I had to get my brother out of here. He swung him over his shoulders while Sally called "Hold on, Tails! We're about to have company!" Hybrids and robots filled the room like crazy. "DUCK!" I yelled, while throwing a smoke bomb. It went off with a loud bang, and Sally and I were out of there in a flash. Sally was running while I flew. I could hear the hybrids behind him, and started to swerve as they shot at me. Sally had just blown a hole through the wall to the outside. I flew down and zoomed through the hole, dropping a cylinder in the process. When a robot stepped on it, the cylinder exploded, sending the hybrids sky high. Sally and I didn't stop running until they believed they were far enough. I put Sonic down, and he slowing got up. I jumped into Sonic and hugged him and cried "Sonic, I thought we'd never see you again! I thought..." But I stopped when he realized something. Sonic wasn't hugging back. I let go and stepped back. Sonic slowly opened his eyes. But they weren't emerald green like they should have been...but blood red. And also at that moment, Sally and I saw that they were surrounded by robots. The rescue was a trap the whole time.

**This took a while for me to read over and edit. I noticed I forgot it was Tails POV at one point. So I had to go over it again, and fix my mistakes. This is what I mean. And remember, if you have any ideas you want to become a story, I can write it for you, and put your name in the credits.**


	8. Chapter 7: What Happened?

Chapter 7: What Happened?

**Play *Lux Aeterna* by Clint Mansell**

Tails couldn't believe his eyes. "Sonic! What happened to you?" Sonic started laughing, darkly. "You are a fool, Tails" Sonic said to Tails. "It's funny, how you were so easily to make you believe, that I was still on your side. It's almost sad. Here's what happened".

_Back to when Snively injected the red liquid into Sonic_

"I can't...let Snively...control me..." Sonic thought, struggling with all his might. "So...hard...can't fight it...to strong...Tails...Sally...everyone" Sonic continued, while he felt his emotions changing from kind, to dark. "If I do...anything...guys...I'm...so...sorry". Sonic closed his eyes, remembering one last time, of his friends the way he always did, and then they was gone. He opened his eyes. They were no longer emerald-green, but blood-red. He had no good feelings anymore. The darkness had taken over.

"It's a success!" Snively yelled, and started laughing like a maniac. "Now, Sonic, your mission is to help me defeat the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and make the forest Robotropolis. Do you understand?" Sonic got on one knee, looked right at Snively and said "Yes, Master Snively".

_Then, the next day_

Snively and Sonic were in one of Snively's labs. "Alright, we know Tails and Sally will come to rescue you. Is there anything they have that can track you?" Snively asked Sonic. Sonic pulled the miniature tracker Tails gave him. "Just this worthless piece of junk". "That's perfect. They'll find you easily, but we can also track you through that. That way, when they stop, we can surround them right away" Snively said. Sonic gave an evil smile. "Excellent, master Snively".

_Sonic's POV when he was being "saved"_

"SONIC!" Tails yelled. I knew I was going to have to play my friendly self, as much as I hated that old me, to convince Tails I was on his side. So I whispered "Tails..." quietly, so it would seem like I was hurt. I felt myself being lifted onto Tails back. I couldn't help but smile to myself. "This is too easy. They have no clue" I thought to myself.

_End of POV, back to present. Stop playing song_

"And it worked perfectly. We now have the other leader of the Freedom Fighters. And my pathetic excuses for a brother" Sonic laughed. Tails was shocked to hear Sonic say that about him. Sally was very sad, but still thought Sonic was there. She ran up to him, and clutched at his arm. "Sonic, please. Remember me. It's me Sally. Your girlfriend. Please remember me Sonic" she pleaded. Sonic reeled up and slapped her. Sally fell and didn't move, not because she was to hurt to move, but because she was too upset to get up. Tails ran to her, and tried to convince her to get up. "Pathetic, that's what you two are. I do remember you, but I find that it was really stupid of me to ever work with you" Sonic said, with an evil grin. Tails turned to him, rage building up inside of him, until he yelled at Sonic, **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT WE DID TOGETHER?! ALL THOSE INVENTIONS I MADE FOR YOU! ALL THE ADVENTURES WE HAD! DON'T THEY MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!?"** Sonic just started laughing. "You want to know what I think about what we did together?" He grabbed the tracker from his left eye, and stomped on it. Tails was so upset, he started to cry. "Aww, the little kid is gonna cry" Sonic mocked. Next thing Tails knew, Sonic came flying at him. Tails closed his eyes...and felt nothing. He opened his eyes, and yelled out "KNUCKLES!"

**Yes guys, Knuckles is part of the Freedom Fighters. I looked it up. It says he is one of the only characters from the game that are in the Freedom Fighters. Trust me.**

"What the hell, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic, holding him back, while Sonic was pushing against him, an evil smile on his lips. "I expect you to do stupid stuff, but why would you go so far as to work for Snively?" Sonic started laughing like a maniac, and flew back. "You know nothing, knucklehead! You're just as foolish and pathetic as the other two" Sonic said. Knuckles was about to run at Sonic, but was held back by Tails. "Later, Knuckles, later!" Tails yelled. He carried Sally in one hand, and dragged Knuckles in the other, away from Sonic.

**Now you're probably wondering, "How is Tails dragging Knuckles away?" Tails is having an adrenaline rush. I pointed this out so I don't get stupid reviews asking that question.**

Sonic's watch beeped. It was Snively. "Forget about them. We'll deal with them later. Come back" Snively ordered. Sonic smiled, and walked away, with the robots following him.

**I know this Chapter wasn't as long as the last. This was just a short one to explain what had happened to Sonic, and introduce Knuckles into the story.**


	9. Chapter 8: Too Much

Chapter 8: Too much

"Why'd you stop me Tails?!" Knuckles shouted at Tails. He was fuming, and Tails could understand why. "We needed to get away from there. Sonic was at his strong point. He would have knocked you down, no sweat". Knuckles almost grabbed Tails, but held himself back. Instead he punched a hole into the wall. "Sonic really has crossed the line this time! I thought he was on our side!" He turned and yelled at Tails "And you told me we could trust him! That he would always be there for us! So what happened, huh, Tails?! What happened to that?!" Tails got up, walked over to Knuckles, and punched him in the face. Then the both them got into a full fight, their fists and feet flying everywhere. Sally ran in, and yelled "Alright, you two, break it up!"

Tails glared down Knuckles, and shouted at him "**CAN YOU JUST STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!? SONIC IS ALWAYS THERE FOR US! DIDN'T YOU SEE HIS EYES!? THEY WERE RED, KNUCKLES! EYES DON'T CHANGE COLOR IF SOMEONE CHANGED SIDES WILLINGLY! SNIVELY DID SOMETHING TO SONIC! THAT'S WHY HE WAS ACTING THAT WAY!"**

Knuckles was so shocked that he took a step back from Tails. Tails was breathing heavily, trying to calm down, and continued talking, not shouting, but coldly "Sonic's my brother. He wouldn't hurt me unless he was forced to. Plus, the way Sonic was talking, it was as if another person, or thing, was talking for him".

Knuckles looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Tails. I just thought..." he said, trying to find words to describe how he felt. "Whatever" Tails said, turning his back from Knuckles, to hide the tears coming from his eyes. He walked over to his computer, and started typing. Sally turned to Knuckles. "Hey, how did you know where we were?" Knuckles shrugged, and said "I saw you guys running from here, **without Sonic**, so I thought something was up. I heard the explosions, and saw you running away with Sonic. I lost you guys at one point. But I found you just in time to stop Sonic from pummeling Tails". He glanced over at the young fox. "Thanks" Tails said, bitterly.

All of the sudden, the back door flew open. There stood Sonic, an evil smile on his face. Without thinking, Knuckles flew himself at Sonic, his fists flying at his face. Sonic dogged them easily, picked up Knuckles, and threw him across the room. Knuckles flew over Tails, and smashed into the computer. Everything that the Freedom Fighters knew about Snively and his plans was gone. Tails was so angry, he flung himself at Sonic, attaching the two blades from his tails on. Sonic ducked to avoid the blades, and attempted to kick Tails. Tails flew up out of the way. He landed next to Sally, and both got into a fighting stance.

Sally ran at Sonic, throwing a perfect roundhouse kick. Sonic ducked and grabbed her leg, but had to let go as Tails flew over him, and dropped, trying to punch him from above. Tails raised his hands, grabbing Sonics fists as they were driven for Tails head. Tails swept Sonics feet, and jumped back. Sonic got up, and started laughing. "It's really just sad and ridiculous, that you think you can beat me. But my mission is done. Destroy the files. So long, wimps" he said, before zooming away.

Tails was shaking from rage. "Tails..." Knuckles said, getting up, and seeing the shaking fox. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled, so loud, that both Sally and Knuckles jumped. "I'VE HAD IT! THIS IS TOO MUCH! SNIVELY CAN'T USE MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! IT ENDS TODAY!" Sally and Knuckles just stared at Tails, a little scared, because they didn't know what the little fox was planning. But whatever it was, they knew, he would show no mercy.

_On top of a mountain_

Tails was standing there, looking over the mountain side. He was wearing a red scarf, and had a snowboard attached to his feet. The plan was set, there was no turning back.

_Flashback_

Tails stormed over to his room. Sally followed him, and found him rummaging through his inventions. "What are you planning to do Tails?" Tails was busy gathering weapons and gadgets that he made. "Snively thinks he can just take everything we have away, piece by piece. Well I'm not gonna let it happen". "All of the data we had was destroyed. We've lost **pretty much **everything. We even lost Sonic" Sally said, wondering what the young fox was thinking. "You may not remember, but I'm crazy about technology. I memorized the whole thing. And I'm taking out Robotropolis tomorrow" he said determined. Sally knew now what Tails was going to do. Fly into the center of Robotropolis, and blow up the core of the center building, possibly killing himself. But if he got out, then they would find Sonic, and snap him back to himself. And Tails wouldn't take no for an answer

_End of Flashback_

Tails got himself ready for when he shot down the mountain. What Tails didn't know, was that carrying out this plan, would lead to one of the biggest fights of his life.

**Prepare for the next chapter. It will take me a bit longer than usual. But I promise you, I'm gonna try to make it the best yet.**


	10. Chapter 9: Deadly Showdown

Chapter 9: Deadly Showdown

Tails leaned forward, and started his way down. He used his two tails to propel himself down faster. He kept going 'till he saw a curve that went up. He aimed for it, and shot into the air. Sally, Knuckles, and the other Freedom Fighters watched Tails fly over them. Sally prayed for Tails safety.

Tails started his way towards to Robotropolis. Suddenly, Sonic was in front of him, and had hit him straight down. Tails fell, but caught himself with his two tails, but his snowboard fell all the way down. Both Tails and Sonic landed on top of a building at the edge of Robotropolis. "Get out of the way, Sonic! I have something to do!" Tails yelled at his brother, who stood there, smiling. "Yea? So do I. And it's killing you!" Sonic responded.

**Play *Superbeast* by Rob Zombie here**

Sonic got into a fighting stance. "Sonic, I don't want to do this" Tails said, trying to convince Sonic not to fight. "Well, you don't have much of a choice do you, Miles" Sonic replied. Tails had come to hate his real name, ever since he got his nickname, Tails. He got into his fighting stance. "Let's do this" Sonic said, smiling. Tails nodded, knowing he had to give it his all. Sonic flew at Tails, a side kick heading straight for Tails stomach. Tails jumped out of the way, and started throwing punches at Sonic's head. Easily dodging them, Sonic threw, what looked like, daggers at Tails. But the trick was that they curved. Tails deflected them with his two tails. "So, we're going to use tools now, huh?" Tails yelled. Sonic replied by snapping an electric wire at Tails feet, trying to shock him. Tails flew up, and spun at Sonic, with his bladed tails, aiming for Sonic's face. Sonic got cut on the side trying to dodge it, but fought back by hitting Tails in the chest with both his feet. "Your inventions and moves are pathetic" Sonic jeered. Tails didn't say anything, just launched a series of kicks at Sonic.

Sonic grabbed one of Tails feet, but Tails punched Sonic in the face. Before he flipped back, Tails dropped a smoke bomb. Sonic got caught in the middle of it. Tails could easily see, with the glasses he brought that see through smoke, and picks up energy from living things, like Sonic. Sonic, however, grinned to himself, darkly. He threw, what looked like, duplicates of Tails miniature tracker. But instead, these machines sent high pitched sounds everywhere. These were too high for Sonic too hear, but Tails, being a fox, got the full blast of it. His head ringed as the smoke died down. He looked up to see Sonic's foot at his face. Tails went soaring backwards, landing on his back.

Sonic was laughing like a maniac. Tails got up and launched himself at Sonic, through punches anywhere he could reach. Once again, Sonic easily dodged them, but didn't see the sharp-pointed tails racing up at him. Sonic used his arm to block them, but his arms got badly scratched. Sonic, however, was still smiling, cockily, at Tails. Sonic jumped into the air, and used a homing attack on Tails. Tails tried to hold it back, but Sonic broke through, and dove himself into Tails stomach. Tails, however, didn't fall over, but flipped back, and started to use his tails as a windmill. Sonic covered his face, and tried to withstand the wind. Tails took this opportunity to fly over and slam his foot right on top of Sonic. Sonic fell back, and got up, no longer smiling. "You just don't give up, do you, you brat?!" Sonic shouted at Tails.

Tails was prepared for the homing attack this time, and jumped out of the way. He ran at Sonic, and threw punches and kicks, all over Sonic's body. Sonic received a good beating, but was able to grab a punch, and slam Tails onto the ground. Tails tried to sweep Sonic, but Sonic jumped over his leg, and used a homing attack right on Tails back. Tails coughed out blood. Sonic jumped back, thinking he had defeated his younger brother, but Tails got up.

Tails chucked throwing stars at Sonic. Sonic moved around all of them, and ran at Tails. Tails kicked Sonic in the chest, just as Sonic was in front of him, and started punching him in the face. Sonic spun backwards. Tails jumped at Sonic with a side kick. Sonic grabbed it, spun around, and threw Tails at a wall at the back of the building. He was winded, so he couldn't get up fast enough. Sonic zoomed up at him, and slammed Tails against the wall, by the throat.

"You're so annoying! But it ends here! You lose!" Sonic shouted, laughing, while his younger brother was chocking right before his red, heartless eyes.

**Hope the fight scene wasn't overwhelming. I just wanted to make it amazing. But what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: Had No Choice

Chapter 10: Had No Choice

**Tails POV**

Being strangled by Sonic was awful. Trying to shake him off, looking into his eyes, and only seeing pleasure at my pain. I looked into those eyes before, but under different circumstances.

_Flashback, to when Tails and Sonic first met_

"WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU!" the blue hedgehog called. I was running away as fast as I could. Nobody understood. They all thought my tails were funny. I wish they'd just leave me alone. I tripped on a fallen branch, but was certain that I lost him. Suddenly, he was in front of me. He was fast!

"I'm so sorry, but why don't I help you? You look like you're an orphan. Why don't I take you home" he said, reaching out his hand.

I didn't know if I should believe him, but when I looked into his emerald eyes...I knew I could trust him...I don't know why, I just knew...

He bended down, and lifted me up in a piggy-back. I snuggled up to him. He smiled, and said something, but I didn't hear. I was drifting off to sleep.

"It's going to be okay, little guy" he said, and took off.

_End of Flashback_

It pained me to remember that...Sonic was always there for me...We were there for each other...Until now...I didn't think, just grabbed the knife I brought with me from my backpack, and drove it into Sonic's stomach.

Sonic dropped me; a look of shock came over his face. He was on his knees, holding his stomach. I slowly got up, gasping for air. Sonic fell sideways, blood flowing out of his stomach. I saw his eyes change back to his emerald green.

"**SONIC!**"I cried. Why did I bring the knife? What was I thinking? Now Sonic is...is...

"Tails..." Sonic whispered.

"Sonic, are you alright?" I said, running over to him.

**Sonic POV**

I was holding Tails by the throat, loving the pain in his eyes. Next thing I knew, there was a flash of silver, and I felt pain around my stomach. I held it, feeling the blood coming out. Then the memories came back, of Tails when I first met him, of Sally. I had hurt them...Tails...Sally...Knuckles...everyone. I fell to my side. I heard Tails cry "**SONIC!**" I tried to stay awake. "Tails..." I whispered

Tails ran over to me. "Sonic, are you alright?" he asked. I could see him crying. I reached up, and wiped his tears away. "It's okay Tails...you'll be okay...I'm so sorry...for what I did..." I said.

"I know Sonic" Tails said, watching the life slipping out of me. "But it's my fault. I brought the knife. I came up with the plan that got you captured. I didn't look for you harder. I wasn't fast enough, Sonic. Why can't I just be faster?" he said, trying to hold back tears.

"It isn't your fault Tails" I said weakly. "I said I should be the distraction...I didn't even consider the possibility of megamuck...You don't have to be fast, Tails...You always pull through anyway...That's why your my little brother...".

Tails was now crying harder. "Listen to me..." I said, pleading for him to understand. "After all I put you through...What I said...What I did...You had no choice...You had to do, what you thought was right..." I started coughing up more blood. My whole body was going numb.

"Please Sonic...You'll be fine..." Tails said, trying to convince himself, more than me. "I...I can't say goodbye yet...You're my brother...My only brother...You just can't leave, Sonic...Please don't..." His voice cracked.

I used all the energy I could muster to smile. "It's okay Tails...I'm sorry I have to go...but you'll be back to normal soon...Because that's who you are...You're my little brother, Tails...I'm so proud of you...I love you" I said, while my hand went limp. I closed my eyes.

Tails grabbed my hand. "Goodbye...Sonic. I love you too".

I felt the darkness cover me. I could feel myself being lifted up to the sky. I could feel myself become peaceful. This has to be heaven...

**WARNING: THIS ISN'T THE END! NOT YET! THERE'S STILL SOMETHING ELSE THAT HAS TO HAPPEN**


	12. Chapter 11: The Choice

Chapter 11: The Choice

**Play *Never Too Late* by Three Days Grace**

"That's what happened Ash" Tails finished, while Ash sat next to him, wide-eyed. "And it's all because of me!" Tails cried, breaking down in tears again. Ash squeezed Tails tight. "It's not, Tails. Look, I'll let Sally know how your feeling. Just take it east, okay?" Ash got up, and left the room. "Ash!" Tails called. Ash turned around. "What will I do?" Tails asked. "Just...try to be happy again. Cause that's what Sonic wants. You know that. Now, try to go to sleep". He left the room

Tails tossed and turned in his bed, but sleep wouldn't come. He couldn't shake off the memories of Sonic. He just couldn't move on. He got out of bed, and jumped out the window so no one would see him. He flew up to the hill where he'd buried Sonic. "I miss you...Sonic" Tails whispered to the grave.

The wind was blowing, making the flowers dance. Tails suddenly had a flashback. He and Sonic used to sit on this hill. Watching the snowflakes fall. They would melt when they landed on them both. Tails would try to catch the snowflakes. Sonic would be laughing.

Tails couldn't stand it anymore. He ran back into his house, and right to the hill, the knife he used to kill Sonic in his hand. He wanted to be with Sonic again. He wanted the pain to end. He raised it up, read to stab himself.

"NOO!" Someone, who voice was very familiar, yelled. A hand reached up, and held Tails wrist stopping it from thrusting the knife into the Tails. Tails looked at the arm, then at the person, and yelled in shock. It was Sonic! But he was transparent. And he was crying.

"No, Tails!" Sonic said, tears streaming down his face. "You can't do this Tails. I want to live your whole life to the fullest. You just can't end it like this. Please, Tails..." Sonic couldn't continue. He had been waiting for Tails to move on for a while now, being very patient with his younger brother. But when he saw Tails trying to kill himself, he couldn't take it anymore. Tails fell to the ground, crying harder than ever.

"It's all my fault that you're this way, Sonic!" Tails cried. "You should be alive right now! But you aren't because of me!"

Sonic grabbed Tails, and held him close. He was cold, but Tails felt like Sonic was really there.

"Don't blame yourself Tails" Sonic said, trying to get the words out. "You need to be happy by yourself...To go on adventures without me...I want to you to enjoy the life you were given, not throw it away...Please, Tails...Move on...Just for me...I want to see the eager little fox I knew who fixed my plane...the younger brother that I always had fun with...The best friend who went on adventures with me...The unique little fox that I know...Promise me Tails...Promise me you won't try to destroy the perfect image of Tails by killing yourself..."

Tails realized that Sonic was upset; he didn't want to see Tails miserable, but a happy, young fox, ready for anything. He hugged Sonic one last time, letting the tears fall one last time...just for Sonic.

"I will, Sonic" Tails said, wiping away the tears. "I promise to move on. I will be myself again". Sonic smiled, wiped away his tears, and started glowing.

"That's my brother! You can do it, buddy! You know I'll always love you!" he said, very happy.

Sonic started to disappear into sparks of light. But before he was completely gone, he gave a smile, thumbs up, and a wink. The he was gone.

"I love you too. Goodbye...Sonic" Tails whispered to himself, letting one more tear fall. Then he smiled.

One star sparkled brighter than ever. That was where the sparkles of Sonic and gone. That was Sonic's star. And it was twinkling happily in the sky. This made Tails even happier.

"I promise Sonic!" Tails yelled at the star. "I will be myself again. I will never break this promise!" The star just twinkled again in response, making Tails giggle.

"Thanks...Sonic" Tails said. He ran back to his house, to let everyone know that he was going to be fine.

Sonic will be always with him anyway. Sonic would be with him everywhere. Because being everywhere, was just who Sonic was.


	13. Credits!

**Thanks to everyone who read through the whole story. **

**That really means a lot to me**

**Thanks to these people for inspiring and supporting me in making this story**

**LovesAnimations1998, Sonic Hedgehog7, and Riku Coutier**

**I wouldn't have continued this story without their support**

**Go check them out!**

**If you have any ideas you want me to make into a story, type a review or send me a PM**

**I hope this story was great and that I did a great job writing it**

**Good Luck in your stories everyone!**

**ThaRebelHunter**


End file.
